O meu amor é um bad boy
by Hyde 'Kyuubi no Yoku
Summary: Hinamori Amu se muda para uma nova cidade, onde começa uma nova vida junto com seu pai depois do divorcio do mesmo, só nao contava que encontraria seu verdadeiro amor em sua nova escola.


**Um novo começo**

Primavera, a estação para se recomeçar e a estação do inicio de um novo semestre, uma brisa soprava na escola colegial Shugo Chara. Era um novo começo para mim, afinal, eu havia acabo de ser transferida para esse novo colégio, oras, desculpe pela minha grosseria, meu nome? Hinamori Amu. Tenho 15 anos e estou no primeiro ano do ensino médio, me mudei há pouco tempo com o meu pai Hinamori Nikaidou, ele e minha mãe acabaram de se divorciar, mas, agradeço por ter sido ele que tenha ficado com a minha guarda. Eu caminhava pelos corredores distraidamente, pra falar a verdade eu estava era perdida, não sabia onde era minha sala, continuei andando sem rumo, ate que eu me esbarro com um garoto alto, de cabelos pretos azulados, olhos intensamente azuis como o oceano o que me fez mergulhar e perder o fio do pensamento por alguns segundos até que fui interrompida pela voz do dono daqueles olhos:

- Mais atenção por onde anda... Novata. - Disse ele com um olhar um tanto zangado sobre mim, não sabia por que, mas aquilo me enfureceu muito sem pensar duas vezes rebati:

- Não fique no meu caminho, garoto. – Ao ver um sorriso sarcástico naquele rosto tão lindo eu logo me arrependi, ótimo, a ultima coisa que queria hoje era arrumar alguém com um temperamento desse tipo, mas meus pensamentos logo foram interrompidos assim que o garoto se aproximava mais diante de mim segurando meu queixo firmemente o que me fazia ficar vermelha na mesma hora:

- Será que não foi de propósito? – Eu espraguejei Deus e todo o resto do mundo, o que diabos ele estava fazendo? Aqueles olhos eram lindos demais para mim simplesmente afastá-los e eu não deveria ficar vermelha daquele jeito. Amu o que está acontecendo? Acorde menina:

- Hahaha O que foi te intimidei garota pervertida?-falou com um sorriso de satisfação em seus lábios. –

-nem um pouco seu velho pervertido. – falei rebatendo o rapaz maior a minha frente. Nunca havia visto tal garoto, com aquele estilo de ser, jamais havia sentido aquele cheiro tão bom, era um perfume diferente, seus lábios estavam tão próximos dos meus, que já podia sentir o hálito quente dele. –

-deixe os novatos em paz, Tsukiyomi Ikuto...-falou um garoto de cabelos loiros, dos olhos azuis claros, destemido e elegante, sua voz soava forte chamando a atenção do maior a minha frente que soltou meu queixo e direcionou o olhar para ele. –

-hm...nos vemos por ai...menina pervertida...-falou aquele rapaz um tanto misterioso, apesar de agora saber seu nome. –

Ele afastou-se de mim e desapareceu no final do corredor, percebi que o outro rapaz estará a me encarar, corei levemente com o olhar daquele garoto, estaria eu curiosa para saber quem era ele, ate que começou a se pronunciar.

-meu nome é Tadase, mas pode me chamar de King.-falou abrindo um sorriso encantador, sua face demonstrava confiança e carinho, para minha sorte, éramos da mesma turma.-

XxX

Não sabia que minha sala ficava no topo do mundo, subir 5 andares todo dia será um grande exercício matinal, mas, não pensarei nisso agora, agora tenho que enfrentar a turma, mas, ESTOU TAO NERVOSA! Não sei o que eu falo, não sei o que eu faço, o que eu devo fazer? AAAAAHHHHH!O professor me viu na porta da turma e com um aceno de mão mandou que eu adentrasse a sala. Respirei fundo, retomei minha face neutra e adentrei a sala ficando de frente para a turma que me olhavam curiosos.

-essa é nossa nova aluna, por favor apresente-se...-falou o professor com um largo sorriso receptivo. –

Suspirei novamente, tomei um pouco de coragem para falar de ante da turma, Yoshi! Tenho que parar de assistir Naruto.

-Meu nome é Hinamori Amu...-falei calmamente mas em um tom frio e seco para a turma que ficou impressionada com o jeito que falei, já havia avistado alguns garotos que me olhavam com um brilho intenso no olhar, normal.

Depois da apresentação, sentei-me em uma carteira qualquer, mas, não havia notado que o garoto que me salvou no corredor estará sentado na mesa à frente. O rapaz loiro dos olhos azuis deu um pequeno sorriso para mim, como é encantador, Ah! De novo Hinamori Amu?Não se deixe levar por um garoto, mas, eu percebi que havia um bilhete sobre minha carteira, curiosa o peguei em mãos o pequeno bilhete e o abri com cuidado.

_Seja Bem –vinda Hinamori Amu!_

_Ass: Rima_

Rima era seu nome, e sua carteira era na fileira do lado da minha, ela mantinha um sorriso discreto nos lábios, deixava seus cabelos loiros e ondulados caírem sobre suas costas, direcionou seu olhar para frente da sala, onde retomou sua concentração. As primeiras aulas foram lentas, mas, não demorou muito para que o sinal do intervalo tocar. Claro que eu fui para o pátio da escola, onde encontrei a tal Rima que me apresentou um rapaz chamado Kukai que me parecia bastante fascinado por esporte, outro chamado Nagihiko com a elegância sem igual, outro rapaz tinha uma fisionomia diferente, era mais quieto e mais reservado, parecia um samurai e uma garota chamada Yuki que prendia o cabelo em enormes laços de cabelo. O sinal badalou novamente seu som nos chamando de volta para a sala, mas, eu ainda me perguntava onde estaria aquele garoto de mais cedo...

_Ikuto POV's on..._

Ouvia o sinal dar suas baladas encerrando o recreio, mas, ainda sentia muito sono, ficar no telhado da escola é sempre mais relaxante do que ficar fugindo de um bando de garotas malucas, deixo isso para o Tadase-otouto, não tenho mais paciência com aquelas garotas irritantes, elas me irritam, a única que me chamou a atenção de verdade foi àquela novata...qual seria seu nome? Dou um longo suspiro e me levanto dando uma ultima olhada para o céu azul, lembrei-me como aqueles olhos que vi essa manha lembravam os olhos âmbares daquela garota. Irei encontrá-la nesse colégio, como eu disse, esse ano será bem interessante.

_Ikuto POV's off..._

XxX

_Amu POV's on..._

Ainda bem que acabou a aula, finalmente, já estava cansada de ouvir o professor falar tanto, estava era afim de voltar para minha casa e terminar de arrumar o meu quarto, chegamos a cidade ontem e hoje já tive que vir a escola, pelo menos foi bom, eu pelo menos me distrai, meu pai deve ter ido trabalhar, foi por esse motivo que minha mãe pediu o divorcio, nos mudar para Kioto para ela era o fim do mundo, ate hoje não sabemos o motivo, a única coisa que conseguimos era o divorcio deles. Finalmente lar doce lar, entrei em casa e fui direto tomar um banho, eu estava a necessitar disso. Ao sair do banho fui para a cozinha preparar algo para comer e deixar o jantar do meu pai pronto, quando encontrei um bilhete seu pendurado na geladeira. Peguei o bilhete em mãos e me pus a ler .

_Chegarei mais tarde Amu-chi. Espero que deixe a casa arrumada como esta, e por favor arrume seu quarto que sei que esta a desarrumado ainda por ter de dormir cedo. Não se preocupe em arrumar a casa, porque eu a arrumei toda ontem à noite. Tenha uma boa tarde e nos vemos acho de noite. _

_Com amor, papa._

Ótimo!Um dia inteiro sem o papa, bom é melhor eu preparar o almoço e deixar tudo arrumado para quando ele chegar a casa estiver arrumada.

XxX

_Ikuto POV's on..._

Ainda bem que estou só em casa, não gosto muito de ficar rodeado de pessoas a minha volta, quando minha mãe vem ao meu quarto e pulo para o telhado para que ela pense que eu não esteja em casa. Finalmente posso ficar deitado em minha cama sem ela vir para me perturbar. Por algum motivo, eu decidi ficar sobre o telhado da minha casa, quando subi ao telhado percebi que tinha pessoas novas na casa da frente, curioso fui ate lá para ver, obvio que eu não fui ao portão bater lá né. aquelas aulas de leparcur serviram para algo afinal das contas, subi ate a varanda do quarto do segunda andar, quando olhei pela janela eu vi a novata da escola, não sei porque, mas, eu a achei tão linda, usava um short jeans, uma blusa rosa clara e seu cabelo longo cor de rosa preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, tão simples, mas, bem elegante. Ela ainda não tinha notado a minha presença em sua varanda, mas, quando ela olhou deu um grito parecendo daqueles de filme de terror.

_Ikuto POV's off..._

_Amu POV's on..._

O que ele estava fazendo na minha varanda e como ele sabia onde era minha, abri a porta vertical muito furiosa.

Amu: o que você esta fazendo aqui?-perguntei num tom seco e frio para que ele fosse logo embora. –

Ikuto: eu moro em frente. –respondeu-me ele com a maior calma do mundo, com aquela voz serena..AMU! Acorda. –

Amu: e posso saber o que você faz aqui na minha varanda?-perguntei cruzando os braços. –

Ele se afastou da grade da varanda e caminhou ate mim, segurando meu queixo de leve mas firme fazendo-me fita-lo em seus belos olhos azuis.

Ikuto: só quero saber seu nome. –falou com aquele tom de voz sedutor.-

Não sei o que eu fazia naquele momento, dizia ou não meu nome? Mas como meu corpo não estava me obedecendo, acabei falando para ele meu nome.

Amu: Hinamori Amu...-falei em um fio de voz, somente ele pode me ouvir naquele momento. –

Com um sorriso agora em seus lábios, soltou meu queixo deslizando seus dedos como se fosse uma caricia, virou de costas para e deu uma ultima olhada.

Ikuto: muito prazer... Amu. –falou com aquele sorriso encantador nos lábios. –

Ele pulou a varanda e sumiu antes mesmo de tocar os pés no chão. Esse garoto...Tsukiyomi Ikuto, quero saber mais sobre ele, sobre sua vida.

_Amu POV's off..._

XxX

_Ikuto POV's on..._

Hinamori Amu, um nome bastante interessante, olhava para o céu do meu telhado, sentindo uma brisa fresca soprar, afinal era primavera, eu podia sentir o cheiro das flores pelo ar, mas, eu preferia o perfume de uma flor em especial. Do telhado pude ver minha mãe entrar em casa, e ouvi ela abrir a porta de meu quarto para ver se eu estava em casa, para ela eu nunca estou em casa. Mas, ouço uma voz conhecida, olho para baixo e vejo minha irmã mais nova aos berros , gritava pelo meu nome igual a uma desesperada, saltei do telhado caindo de pé do lado dela, para que minha mãe não perceber que eu estava no telhado. Quando dei por mim, minha irmã estava agarrada ao meu pescoço, eu a afastei para que eu pudesse respirar, ela estava me sufocando nos últimos dias, Tsukiyomi Utau era o nome de minha irmã mais nova, havia sido matriculada na mesma escola que eu no inicio da primavera, mas só vai a escola na manha seguinte porque tinha acabo de chegar de uma turnê.

Utau: ai Ikuto-chan! Estava com tantas saudades. –falou me abraçando meu pescoço novamente. –

Nada falei, só a afastei de novo de mim e entrei em casa anunciando que eu havia chegado para que minha mãe não suspeitasse de mim e logo atrás veio Utau me seguindo como fazia sempre quando eu estava em casa.

-onde você estava Ikuto?-perguntou minha mãe com os braços cruzados batendo o pé no chão. –

Nada falei, continuei a caminhar para meu quarto e minha mãe me seguindo falando varias coisa que eu dispensava em ouvir subiu as escadas ignorando o tanto que minha mãe falava e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Soltei um suspiro e fui para o meu banheiro tomar um banho, após o banho já vestindo a roupa que eu dormia que era apenas uma calça azul-marinho com a toalha apoiada em minha nuca, me aproximei da janela e fiquei a olhar a casa da frente de preferência uma janela em especial.

Ikuto: Hinamori Amu... Parece que esse ano vai ser bem interessante...


End file.
